Worlds United Through The 'Net
by Blood Blades and Demon Gates
Summary: Chatrooms. Figured out who's who and you get a Dr Pepper! Minor RaeHie, EriGo, KiRo, Kuruko, and other unipmortant pairings.


_**Worlds United Through The 'Net**_

BloodRose- Blood

DemonicFury- Demon

GirsBlackRose- Saeka

MyLastResort- Saturn

GaaraIsHot- Sia

The rest you'll have to figure out yourself XD but I'll send you a virtual Dr Pepper if you guess correctly.

---------

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy has logged on**

**GaaraIsHot has logged on**

**-Dragon has logged on**

**RedRosesDyedHuman has logged on**

**UnderTheMoon has logged on**

**UnderTheMoon:** _Umm, has anyone seen RamenHasMyHeart?_

**-Dragon:** Nope.

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy:** Why would you want to look forthat dobe?

**GaaraIsHot:** -Rolls eyes- Because she can. You are a girl, right?

**UnderTheMoon:** _Yes. I am. So no one has seen him?_

**RedRosesDyedHuman:** _No. I'm sorry._

**UnderTheMoon: **_That's okay. Well, since he's not here I might as well log off then._

**UnderTheMoon has logged off**

**RamenHasMyHeart has logged on**

**-Dragon: **-Sweatdrop-

**GaaraIsHot:** -sweatdrop-

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy:** Idiot.

**RedRosesDyedHuman:** _-Sighs-_

**RamenHasMyHeart: What?**

**-Dragon:** Someone by the username UnderTheMoon was looking for you, RamenHasMyHeart.

**RamenHasMyHeart: Someone was looking for me?!**

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy: **Yes, they were, dobe. Why they were, I have no clue. Nor do I want to know.

**RamenHasMyHeart: Shut up, Sasuke.**

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy: **Make me, dobe. Wait, how the hell did you know I was Sasuke?

**RamenHasMyHeart: DemonicFury told me.**

**DemonicFury has logged on**

**T3hL33tM4st4 has logged on(Run for your lives)**

**-Dragon: **-Sweatdrop-

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy:** WTF?

**RedRosesDyedHuman:** _The log on system can do that? Wow._

**GaaraIsHot:** Wicked! I didn't know it could do that!

**RamenHasMyHeart: -rotfl-**

**DemonicFury: What?**

**T3hL33tM4st4: Wh4t is goin on, y0?**

**-Dragon: T3hL33tM4st4, look at what it said after it said you had logged on**

**T3hL33tM4st4:……**

**T3hL33tM4st4 has logged off (Thank god)**

**RedRosesDyedHuman: **_This is quite interesting. I didn't know it could do that._

**DemonicFury: Well that was odd.**

**RamenHasMyHeart: -rotfl-**

**-Dragon:** This is ing weird.

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy: **Tell me about it.

**Cherryblossom123 has logged on (Run, FangirlsAreMyEnemy, run!)**

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy:….**This is disturbing.

**FangirlsAreMyEnemy has logged off (He's a smart one)**

**MyLastResort has logged on**

**Mr.Sandman has logged on (What a lame name)**

**-Dragon: **O.O Am I the only one who finds this odd?

**RamenHasMyHeart: -rotfl-**

**Cherryblossom123:** It can do that?

**RedRosesDyedHuman:** _It even has an opinion? Amazing!_

**DemonicFury: My cat is underneath my chair.**

**GaaraIsHot:** Hi, Mr.Sandman!

**MyLastResort: Yo peeps. Wazzup?**

**Mr.Sandman:** O.O Uh, hello, GaaraIsHot. Do u rly think Gaara is hot?

**GaaraIsHot: **No, my name is like that because I don't think he's hot. OF COURSE HE"S HOT, DAMMIT!

**Mr.Sandman:** What would you do if I told you I was Gaara?

**GaaraIsHot: **I'd glomp ya!

**Mr.Sandman: **What's your name, GaaraIsHot?

**GaaraIsHot:** Sia.

**Mr.Sandman: --' **

**Mr.Sandman has logged off (Gaywad)**

**MyLastResort: WTF? O.O**

**GaaraIsHot: **I'm bored. I think I'm gonna log off for now.

**GaaraIsHot has logged off (Fangirl alert! Fangirl alert!)**

**MyLastResort: Again… WTF? O.O**

**Cherryblossom123:**….That's odd.

**RamenHasMyHeart: Sakura-chan! Will you go out with me?**

**Cherryblossom123: **No.

**Cherryblossom123 has logged off (yay!)**

**RedRosesDyedHuman:** _Wow. Talk about being shot down. I dun even think Hiei would be that cruel._

**RamenHasMyHeart:….**

**RamenHasMyHeart has logged off**

**-Dragon:** Lets have a count of who's here, shall we? We have myself, RedRosesDyedHuman (nice name), MyLastResort, and….uh…I think that's it.

**UnderTheMoon has logged on (poor girl)**

**UnderTheMoon: **_Have you seen RamenHasMyHeart?_

**RedRosesDyedHuman:**_ Yes I know my name is nice. UnderTheMoon, you just missed RamenHasMyHeart. He got rejected by Cherryblossom123 and left._

**UnderTheMoon:** _Oh. Thanks. Bye._

**UnderTheMoon has logged off**

**MyLastResort: We have only three people? That's boring.**

**PurpleHairedPopStar has logged on**

**PurpleHairedPopStar: **Hello.

**RedRosesDyedHuman:** _Hello. Now we have four people –Smiles-_

**-Dragon: **Yeah, maybe the place will lighten up some more now.

**MyLastResort: PurpleHairedPopStar? Zakuro-sama? Is that you?**

**PurpleHairedPopStar: **Dam, I thought this would last longer. Yes, it's me.

**-Dragon: **O.O This chatroom is seriously crazy.

**PurpleHairedPopStar has logged off (Bye, Zakuro-sama!)**

**RedRosesDyedHuman:** _Was that Zakuro? The model? I don't know of a pop star named Zakuro._

**-Dragon: **Zakuro just recently started doing pop stuff with a band called the Mew Mews. Ah, I gotta go. See ya.

**-Dragon has logged off**

**MyLastResort: Same here. T is yellin' at me again for spending so much time on the computer. Saying stuff that my skin will turn green because of all the radiation I absorb from the computer. –Goes 18-eyes Jagan- T's reaction: O.O That is not funny, Saturn. –Rotfl-**

**MyLastResort has logged off**

**RedRosesDyedHuman: **_All alone? How boring._

**PurpleHairedPopStar Has logged on**

**PurpleHairedPopStar: Gone?**

**RedRosesDyedHuman: **_Basicly everyone's gone besides you and me._

**PurpleHairedPopStar: **Who are you? You know who I am. Who are you?

**RedRosesDyedHuman: **_You may call me Suichi._

--------

That's all 4 now! Chapter 1- done!

R&R!


End file.
